This is a Phase II SBIR grant proposal to develop an advanced surface electromyographic acquisition system that is based on a modular series of electronic sensors specifically designed to obtain high fidelity EMG signals under extreme conditions of sweat accumulation, impact loading and stretching of the skin. This would enhance the possible uses of the surface EMG technique in rehabilitation, sports and ergonomics. It would also expand the market of surface EMG technology. Specific aims for Phase II are to: (1) continue with the Phase I development of a knowledge base for characterizing the electromechanical performance of electrode surfaces and detection surfaces by designing and implementing test procedures for impact loading, stretching of the skin, and accumulation of sweat; (2) apply the knowledge base obtained in aim 1 to select optimal, or near optimal, combination of adhesives and hydrogels for the electrode interface; (3) develop electronic filters for the EMG acquisition system to optimize surface EMG recordings from the various test conditions described above: (4) field-test the prototypes under real-world, practical applications; and (5) compare the performance of the prototype to current commercially available systems and for a variety of skin types. The long-term objective is the production of a commercially viable, multi-channel surface EMG acquisition system that would offer the end user a versatile, but limited, combination of interfaces, detection surfaces, and signal bandwidths to tackle applications that were either avoided in the past or resulted in unwanted artifact. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE